Twilight Wolf King
by Mina Tepes the Third
Summary: The last of the Royal Guard of Twilight find Their Princess. R&R plz! no flames


Disclaimer: I do not own Negima! though I wish I did .

"This is Whiskey Kilo; I have eyes on the package. Waiting for confirmation that there is only one tango, copy back Excalibur."

"This is Excalibur; we copy that you have eyes on package and waiting for confirmation."

"Wait, Ghost has just sent confirmation. Operation Grab-bag is a go, copy Excalibur."

"Excalibur copies all, good luck Captain."

Asuna was pissed. First she was sent against her will somewhere in the magic world, then she was kidnapped, and now she was chained to some rock with one of Fate's cronies staring at her calling her Princess. All in all, not a very fun vacation so far.

"Well princess, it's only a matter of time till Fate-han gets back, and then the real fun begins," the strange girl said.

"Negi will come for us! I know he will, just you wait, and when he does you'll be in big trouble!" Anya screamed.

Asuna, upon hearing Negi's name felt a flutter of hope. After all he had promised to protect her, and she needed his help more than ever. Suddenly the girl who was watching them fell over. Asuna was about to yell out when suddenly men appeared out of nowhere.

"Grab Anya and the Princess, and get them out. GO, GO, GO!" a man screamed.

"What the hell-" Asuna began before she was cut off by a big man wearing some kind of skull mask.

"Hold on Princess, we'll get you out of here, don't you worry your pretty little head," he said with a thick Irish accent.

Asuna just stared at him. _Why do people keep calling me princess_ she asked herself? She caught sight of the men taking Anya down and saw how precise they were. _I wonder if the magic world has Special Forces_ she thought to herself.

"Excalibur prepare for evac, on my Bio-Signature," the man who had directed them before was shouting.

"Excalibur copies all, welcome home captain."

"We ain't out of the woods yet. Wait till we actually get home to pop the champagne."

Suddenly the girl who had been guarding Asuna and Anya fired off a spell.

"I will keep you until Fate-han arrives."

"You really don't want to try me little girl," the captain told her.

Then she fired off another spell and got into a combat position.

"I highly disagree," she said with a smile.

"Fine then, but I won't go easy on you."

Then the captain blurred into movement. One second he was in front of Asuna then he was gone. Asuna tried to catch sight of him, when suddenly he was behind the girl. Before she could react, he slammed his fist into her skull knocking her out cold. Asuna was amazed, having never seen anyone move fast enough it almost seemed like teleporting. Suddenly a circle of light appeared around them. The next Asuna knew she was on some kind of ship.

"Take the princess to her room," he said waiting for her to leave, "and take this trash to interrogation room four, complete sensory deprivation, and put her on the punisher to soften her up."

The Lieutenant saluted and took the girl to the room. The captain walked to the princess' quarters and found Ghost waiting outside.

"What are you doing Ghost?"

"Well, sir, I just thought it would be good to keep watch on the princess in case she needed anything."

"Good thinking, but I can handle this. You are dismissed soldier."

Ghost saluted and went to his quarters. Meanwhile the captain was standing outside the princess' room trying to figure out what he would say to her when he saw her. Suddenly the door opened and an extremely angry looking girl was staring at him.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE!" the princess yelled at him.

"Princess-" he began.

"AND WHY THE HELL IS EVERYONE CALLING ME PRINCESS! MY NAME IS ASUNA. A-SU-NA GOT IT!"

"Yes Prin…. I mean Asuna."

"Good. Now tell me what the hell is going on here."

"Very well Asuna. My name is Conri, and I am the last remaining member of the royal guard of the Twilight. Our mission was to protect the princess of Twilight, with our very lives if need be. During the Great War Nagi Springfield saved the princess from her evil advisors. He promised my father that she would be safe. After his disappearance my father began to train me for me to take over the duties. However I came to learn that the princess was already in good hands. She was at a place her enemies could never reach her. That place: Mahora Academy. You, Asuna, are the princess of twilight and I am your guard."

Asuna just stared at him, "A…Are you sure? I mean are you positive?"

"There is no doubt your highness," Conri stated, reverence in his eyes, "you are the princess. Now, we must find Negi and get that imposter away from him."


End file.
